Until Eternity Ends
by Aeryform
Summary: When the strange circumstances surrounding a little girl's disappearance is connected to a set of mysterious murders that scream destruction for Konoha, Neji and Tenten must team up with a self-proclaimed vindicator to save their village. Rated M. NejiTen
1. Aeon 1

**AERY'S NOTE:** Alrighty guys! Below these words is my first story. I'm so glad you've decided to give my story a chance and I hope I won't let you down!

Enjoy!

~AERYFORM:3

**Disclaimer: **AERY does not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**AEON 1

UNTIL ETERNITY ENDS

"Sadao-sama, we have found your daughter."

The head of the Kogane clan looked up in mild surprise, taking a dainty sip from his china teacup. He surveyed the pair before him: an oriental-looking girl with a cache of weapons dangling from her clothing and a stony-faced Hyuga male bearing the infamously pale eyes and dark hair.

_Who would have thought they'd actually find her?_

His chambers were a somber dark gray, the only source of light and warmth coming from a flickering fire in the hearth, its ethereal glow illuminating an area of only a few feet in diameter. High-backed ornate chairs adorned with unearthly carvings set into onyx littered the cold marble floors, like fallen leaves on the ground. The curtains were drawn together and seemed to melt together with the shadows.

Slowly, he set the cup down with a _clink_ and rose from his seat. "I see. You've finally made sense of the enigmatic clues?"

"Hai."

"And where do the trails point?" The Kogane Head arched an eyebrow.

"An abandoned temple right on the borderline of your land," the Hyuga reported.

"Did you investigate it yet?" Sadao asked, his voice suggesting a hint of threat.

The girl's eyes strayed towards the door, indicating that she'd rather be anywhere than here. "Not yet, Sadao-sama, but give us the order and we will go."

"No need." The Head swept up his robes and settled into an armchair by the fire.

"No need?" Tenten repeated but stopped when Neji gave her a warning look.

"None at all." He looked pained but his voice was steady. "You've done your work and now it's time for you two to return home."

Tenten frowned, deeply perplexed. "Sir, your daughter still hasn't been found and…"

"That's enough," Sadao commanded. "I thank you for your services and now you can leave. The Kogane clan is quite familiar with its territory and it would perhaps be better if you allowed us to retrieve her ourselves."

"Now look here," Tenten began hotly.

"Tenten, stop." Neji's eyes were fixated on the man. "We should just go."

Sadao nodded. "Here, take your pay and leave."

Neji caught the little leather bag with ease, shaking it a few times to ensure that it was full, and dragged his female partner out the door despite her protests.

He listened as they retreated down the hall, the female's voice rising to a pitch of fury as the Hyuga sternly chided her for being so meddlesome. Sadao only breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the heavy, cast-iron front doors slam shut behind them, the sound resounding throughout the mansion.

The Head of the Kogane Clan closed his eyes. _They shouldn't have found her. She's supposed to be lost._

"She's not lost. She's right here."

Sadao's eyes flew open and landed on the little girl who had entered through the door the Konoha shinobi had just left through. She was a slight thing of six with straight black hair and the signature golden eyes of the Kogane clan. But they were…different.

_Oh, dear God…_

In her tiny hand she held a makeshift dagger, the blade as big as her palm but curved to a deadly point. Sadao recognized what it was.

_I thought…the rumors said…_

"It's your dear Daddy."

The whispery voice reverberated throughout the chamber, spoken by an invisible person.

Sadao swallowed as he stared into his daughter's eyes. "You're supposed to be…in the abandoned temple," he managed to say. "The shinobi…said…"

"They were mistaken."

The Head felt a shiver run down his spine. "I did as you asked! I did not disobey you!"

_Yes, but your purpose in this life has been fulfilled. It's time for your reawakening. _

"Go on, child," the voice persuaded. "You know why…"

"Immortality," the little girl whispered, her eyes devoid of any soul. She stroked the edge of her dagger, almost caressing it, almost lovingly.

"That's right. Eternal life that has no end. But to live you must…?" The voice trickled off, silently instructing the girl to pick up where it left off.

"Kill."

Sadao saw the silver streak of the blade before he felt it.

"Come join me in eternity."

.

.

Tenten stretched her arms high above her head, holding them loftily against the clear blue sky as she and Neji strode through the gates into Konoha a few days later.

"We should probably report to Tsunade before briefing Gai and Lee," Neji suggested.

"There's really nothing to report," Tenten pointed out. "It was only a C-rank mission, after all."

Neji nodded, agreeing with her. "Playing detective and sniffing around for clues concerning the disappearance of one little heiress isn't really my taste. I'm glad her family sent us away after we finally found the location."

Tenten looked doubtful. "Though they didn't seem competent enough. They should have allowed us to retrieve her."

"Relax," Neji ordered. "She was just in some old temple on the outskirts of their land, probably playing 'House' or something of the like."

"You're right," Tenten finally concluded. "As always," she added under her breath.

"I try." Neji smirked and they continued walking through the streets of Konoha, marveling the village in the morning sunlight.

The sun was just beginning to make an appearance over Hokage Mountain, bathing the village in a warm light, rousing the sleeping shinobi from their Dreamland. They left their warm beds reluctantly and greeted the new day with a yawn and sleepy eyes.

The pair trooped into Hokage Tower together, leaving their bags and weapons in a heap by the entrance and telling a startled Izumo to watch it, and headed up to Tsunade's office.

"You know," Tenten began as Neji placed a hand on the doorknob, "I just hope she's sober enough to comprehend our report…or else coming all this way would be wasted."

"Tenten, nobody gets drunk at ten in the morning." Neji said it as if it were the easiest thing in the world to understand.

He twisted the doorknob and allowed Tenten to go first, pulling it shut behind him. Tsunade was, in fact, sober but in a foul mood as Shizune was handing her a thick file of paperwork she needed to see to. She scowled up at the dark-haired lady and took a swig from the bottle at the corner of her desk, silently daring Shizune to protest.

"Shizune," the Hokage snapped bitterly as her assistant made one last fruitless attempt to pass over the papers, "just give it to me later." Tsunade's eyes focused onto Neji and Tenten and they brightened, perhaps glad that she now had a liable excuse to skirt her responsibilities. "Look, I've got to listen to a mission report so give the files to me later…after I've finished hearing about their failure."

Tsunade's amber eyes showed strained sympathy as she turned to look at them. "It's alright, kids. Sometimes you're bound to fail."

"Actually," Tenten spoke up, hurt that Tsunade would have such little faith in them, especially on such an easy mission, "we've succeeded. Kogane Sayuri of the Kogane Clan has been found."

"I see." Tsunade's eyes narrowed to slits as she exchanged an unreadable look with Shizune. Her face suddenly hardened. "Then, do enrich in me in full detail. Did you two find her?"

"We only discovered her location," Neji clarified. "She was in an old temple somewhere north of their estate. As we set out to retrieve her, the Head of the Kogane Clan insisted that we return, telling us that they could handle it from there."

"It was odd," Tenten remarked. "Normally clients want their money's worth. Any other mission and we'd be ordered to not only bring her back but to subsequently guard her for another week."

"Perhaps they have a secret they do not want outsiders to know about," Shizune spoke up, her tone harsher than usual.

"Perhaps," Neji echoed distractedly.

He knew Tenten could feel it, too. There was an unfamiliar aura in the air, one that was laden with a thickness that suffocated all sagacity. It was suspicious, looming over them like a monstrous bird of prey about to strike. But that was the wrong feeling, wasn't it? This was their Hokage, for crying out loud.

But still…

Maybe something happened while they were away, big enough to distress their leader in an unknown way but small enough to avoid telling others. Yet Neji doubted there was such an event.

_If I could turn away just for a second…_

"Hyuga Neji!" Tsunade's voice was dangerous. "Are you attempting to use the Byakugan on your _Hokage_?"

His face was empty as he bowed in respect. "Of course not, Hokage-sama. Perhaps you misinterpreted what you saw."

Tsunade studied him in silence before the anger vanished unexpectedly and she waved them away. "Yes, yes, that must be it. Thank you for checking in with me anyway. You're free to do whatever until later this afternoon."

Neji looked back at her. "What's going on this afternoon?"

"It's a secret," Tsunade announced, taking another gulp of the liquid encased in her bottle. "And even if it weren't, I still wouldn't tell _you_. It only concerns Tenten, after all."

Tenten glanced at her Hokage quizzically before nodding once and leading her partner out the door. _Best not question her in this tense atmosphere_, she thought to herself. For a strange reason, she was unnerved.

Tsunade waited until the door had shut all the way and the footsteps had retreated down the hall before turning to her assistant. "They're suspicious," Shizune said at once.

"I know." The Hokage stood up and walked over to the door, locking it.

"You shouldn't have sent a Hyuga on this mission. Byakugan," Shizune added.

"I know," Tsunade snapped, "but there were no other shinobi available. And I had to address the situation. More villagers would have gotten suspicious if I didn't."

"Instead there are only two."

"They may be young and too thickheaded to actually realize what's happening around them-" Tsunade broke off into a nasty chuckle. "-but that doesn't mean we drop our guard. We need to get rid of them. They're the only ones left."

"Well there _is_…"

But Shizune was cut off when Tsunade angrily swept the papers off her desk and sent them plummeting to the ground, creating a sound not unlike thunder. "No, there isn't. He left years ago. I've officially declared him a Missing-Nin and if he's so foolish as to return, _I _will kill him myself." Tsunade panted for a moment before easing herself into her chair, trying to regain her composure.

"As for the girl," she continued, "she will be taken care of this afternoon. Her skills are impressive for a seventeen year old and I will not let that go to waste. There's still time to change her perspective."

"And the Hyuga?" Shizune prompted.

"I'm not taking any chances with those prestigious clans. They're dangerous to me," Tsunade answered. She reached down and pulled up a heavy wooden chest. "He needs to go."

"How?"

Tsunade fitted the key into the keyhole and lifted the lid, smiling down at its contents. "Kill him, obviously.

.

.

Tenten rushed out of the Hokage Tower, only stopping to retrieve their bags and share a few muttered curses with Neji after discovering that Izumo had abandoned their belongings before gratefully stepping out into the sunlight.

"Neji…" She glanced at her teammate. "There was something strange. You felt it too, didn't you?"

Neji nodded.

"Did you discover anything? With your Byakugan?" She concentrated on the dirt they were walking upon.

"I couldn't…not without Tsunade catching me." Neji sighed and looked around at the other villagers.

"Everyone else looks completely normal," Tenten observed quietly, "but Hokage-sama and Shizune-san obviously aren't."

"Gai," he muttered, quickening his pace, "we can ask him. They were here the whole time, weren't they? They'll tell us."

Tenten nodded her approval and quickly followed him. "The Training Grounds…they'll be there."

"I know," he replied simply, not looking at her.

"What if something bad happened?" she wondered.

Neji gestured around them with a wide sweep of his arms. "Look around you, Ten. Does it look like something terrible happened?"

"Not exactly," Tenten admitted, "but there's just this feeling of foreboding."

He didn't answer her.

He didn't want to admit that she was right.

.

.

"You have returned!"

Lee consumed Tenten in a tight squeeze and sent Neji a blindingly white smile.

"Save your antics for later," Neji deadpanned, his pale eyes scanning the woodsy Training Grounds. "Where's Gai-sensei?"

"I do not know." Lee's bushy eyebrows drew together in confusion. "He told me that he was off to help Tsunade prepare for a meeting with the nominees and then ordered me to train here until you two returned."

"Nominees?" Tenten repeated. "For what?"

"Gai-sensei did not say."

"Look, Lee," Neji started, "we need to know what happened during the last few days while we were gone. And _you're_ going to tell us."

"I am?" He looked incredulous. "I would be honored to be the one to enlighten my teammates."

"Go on, then," Tenten encouraged, sharing a smirk with Neji.

"Nothing extremely important occurred," Lee mused whilst staring thoughtfully at the sky. "A few Genin breaking into the Academy after hours, Kurenai's child was born, a little girl from the Kogane clan visited unaccompanied – of course Tsunade dealt with that straight away, Jiraiya took Naruto away for yet another round of extensive train-"

"Stop," Neji demanded, holding up a hand. "What was it you just said?"

Lee thought for a moment. "I said that Jiraiya took-"

"No, Lee," Tenten interrupted, although much gentler than Neji, "before that. About a little Kogane girl?"

"Oh, oh, yes." Lee nodded vigorously. "The day you left on your mission, she arrived, alone but determined to speak with Lady Tsunade. She told us only that her family did not know she was here and that it was urgent."

"Nothing else?"

Lee shook his head. "If there was more to the story, I was not told."

Neji grabbed Tenten's wrist and pulled her aside, out of Lee's earshot. "You heard it, too, right? _Kogane?_"

"Could it be…?" He could practically see the gears turning in her head. "Do you think…it could be the same girl we were assigned to find?"

"It makes no sense at all," Neji growled. "Why would we be sent to find a girl who was in Konoha this whole time? Why did the Head of the Clan insist that we return home? And why did all the clues lead to an abandoned temple when they should've pointed to Konoha? Was it all a fabrication so that we wouldn't see the hidden truth?"

Tenten shook her head despairingly. "Neji, this is ridiculous. It _must_ be a different girl than the one we were ordered to search for. It _must_ be a coincidence."

"Coincidence?" He scoffed. "I thought you were smart enough to recognize a predicament when it's staring you in the face."

"It's not a predicament," Tenten protested. "We're over-thinking things. Maybe…maybe Lee heard wrong. Maybe she isn't a Kogane."

Neji's face was flat as he answered. "And maybe the sky is blue."

Tenten struggled for words. "Should we tell Lee?"

"We tell no one," Neji decided. "If we start asking around, word will travel back to Lady Tsunade and, right now, I don't trust her."

"Neji!" Tenten cried. "How can you say that? She's the Hokage!"

"I don't trust her," Neji repeated. "And neither should you. We need to watch our backs from now on. Though I don't know how, Konoha has changed drastically."

* * *

**AERY'S NOTE: **Ah, and there you have it! Yes, this story is going to include some OCs simply because there weren't any existing character that were suitable for what the plot ordered. If you don't enjoy OCs, I hope you'll be able to overlook it or please send me a review telling me how I could change this story to more to your liking.

Neji's slightly OOC in this story. I think he talks too much. But then again, his silence does rather annoy me in the manga. XD

Review, please? It would totally make my day! Constructive critisism is appreciated, of course, but no flames, please!

~AERYFORM:3


	2. Aeon 2

**AERY'S NOTE:** Whaa? No reviews? Haha just kidding.

...But seriously.

I'd love it if some of you reviewed so I'd know what to improve on or continue doing. It would be greatly appreciated. :)

~AERYFORM:3

**DISCLAIMER: **AERY does not own Naruto. Only her OCs.

**

* * *

**

UNTIL ETERNITY ENDS

AEON 2

"Tenten?"

She jumped involuntarily and Neji glanced at her worriedly. It wasn't her fault that she was all jittery now. Konoha just didn't feel like her home anymore. The feeling was different, sinister, and Tenten was apprehensive.

"Sorry, Kiba," Tenten said with an apologetic smile, mentally shaking her head.

"No problem." Kiba was smart enough not to delve deeper into Tenten's jumpiness. "It's good to have you back, though! Did the mission go alright?"

"It could have been worse," Tenten replied, her voice dripping with meaning only Neji could catch.

Kiba bobbed his head pleasantly. "That's good. Anyway, Tsunade-sama wanted me to get you." He didn't see the look shared by Neji and Tenten.

"Is that so?" Neji's eyebrows furrowed together ever-so-slightly.

Kiba nodded.

"Then let's go." Neji took a step forward but glanced back with Kiba coughed slightly. "Problem?"

"Tsunade-sama requested to see Tenten." Kiba withered under the Hyuga's stare. "Only Tenten," he added when Neji did not reply.

"No," he finally deadpanned. "I'm coming, too."

"If you came, you'd be disobeying direct orders from the Hokage," Kiba threatened.

"Well, fuck that," Neji muttered under his breath. "I don't care," he went on louder. "Tenten and I are sticking together." He looked at Tenten and though his face was emotionless, she could read his eyes.

_I don't trust her._

Was it considered treason to have these thoughts about your leader? Would you be punished severely, if at all, if someone loyal to the Hokage informed her of this thinking? It wasn't right and Neji knew it. It was wrong to have qualms that concerned the…intentions of your Kage and even more wrong to act upon those qualms.

But he didn't have a choice.

Instinct was a mechanism that all living things trusted unquestioningly, an unconscious primeval behavior that guided the choices of ancient men. This innate conduct had been carried down through the countless generations of evolution and had finally pitted itself smack-dab in the center of modern man's gut, intermingling with his conscious. It was difficult to question your intuitions, as doing so would mean shattering eons of man's reliance on that sixth sense.

And Neji's instinct was screaming for him to be cautious around Tsunade…and maybe Shizune, too.

"I don't think-"

"Kiba, he's coming with me," Tenten said quietly but the firmness in which she spoke in was enough for something inside the Inuzuka to snap.

His spine suddenly straightened considerably and his face took on his feral qualities, his lips curling back in a silent snarl. "Whatever…but don't blame me when Tsunade insists on tearing your face off." Kiba's words were directed at Neji. With that, he turned on his heel and motioned for Tenten and Neji to follow.

"Lovely ray of sunshine, isn't he?" Tenten murmured under her breath.

Neji's eyes narrowed as he studied Kiba's backside. "I wonder…where Akamaru is…"

Tenten's eyebrows skyrocketed. "He's…he's always by Kiba's side."

"But not today. Something's not right."

"Should, should I ask him?" Tenten waited for Neji's nod of approval before quickening her pace to catch up with Kiba.

"Hey, where's Akamaru?" she asked, glad to see that Kiba had calmed down a bit.

"Home," he grunted.

"Oh?" Tenten glanced back at Neji.

"He's been acting strange." Kiba said no more.

"Ah." She fell back into step with Neji, walking a few feet behind Kiba. They were silent during their journey, their conversation purely through expressions and eye-signals.

Kiba led them into the Tower although they already knew their way. He stopped in front of Tsunade's Office and came between Neji and Tenten. "She goes in alone," he growled warningly. "Tsunade-sama only wants nominees to enter."

"Nominees for what?" Annoyance was clear on Tenten's face.

"Just go in," Kiba ordered.

Neji folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. "I'll wait for you out here."

"Yeah…" She hesitated before placing a hand on the doorknob and twisting it open, holding her chin high.

Inside, she saw twenty or so shinobi milling about Tsunade's office. Tenten was disheartened to see that she was the youngest by far. Everyone present was either a Jounin or an ANBU member, their bodies strewn with reminders and souvenirs from innumerable battles. She caught the eyes of Anko, however, and felt slightly better when the older kunoichi gave her a hearty wink.

Tsunade's amber eyes honed in on Tenten and cleared her throat to capture the attention of the 'nominees'. The chattering ceased and all were staring expectantly at their Hokage.

"Welcome, all." Her smile did not quite reach her eyes. "I've gathered you here today to propose something that will change the Hidden Leaf Village for the better. What I am talking about is a weapons arsenal commanded by our very best in dealing with weaponry. Konoha's Elite Weapons Arsenal, and you all will be a part of it."

Tsunade looked at Tenten for a split second before continuing. "With this addition to our fortified battalion, your names will be remembered throughout the generations as those with a passion for defending your fellow villagers, as well as some of the most venerable shinobi Konoha has ever had."

Her voice was persuasive and the words were even more. They ensnared everyone's thoughts and common sense and desires and exhibited everything she could offer, everything they had ever dreamed of, and then some. No one spoke but it was apparent that every one of the present shinobi was paying close attention.

Except for Tenten, that is.

"The glory, the fame, the pride…you would be among the _Elite_." Tsunade paused, scanning the room. "Joining the Weapons Arsenal parallels to being an ANBU member, perhaps even surpassing it. Your potential will finally be fulfilled; your expertise will finally be recognized and appreciated beyond your wildest dreams."

She glanced at the girl with no surname and was frustrated to see that she was frowning. Gnashing her teeth mentally, Tsunade continued, "In this Arsenal, we are all equals. No prejudices will stand in your way of achieving greatness. Age, gender, rank; none will have an effect on your advantages. All will have a fair chance at rising to the top, to become the best of the best."

_Isn't that what you're always so adamant about?_

Tsunade watched at Tenten blinked unconcernedly, her arms slowly folding in front of her chest.

_Stubborn bitch._

"Respect, S-ranks, desirable rewards – all this awaits you in Konoha's Elite Weapons Arsenal. An initiation ceremony will be held in two days' time. Not all of you will qualify but strive to achieve. Until then…"

The shinobi were released from their trances, stumbling out the door in almost a dreamlike fervor, bobbing their heads pleasantly, pleased by what their Hokage had offered.

Tenten mingled in the crowd, throwing the older shinobi glares every time one of them praised Tsunade for such wise thinking. Perhaps she supposed that by making her opinions known, others would catch on. But that was not the case, as many ignored or overlooked her as a disposable Chuunin who had wandered into this meeting by mistake and simply stayed to sate her ambition with thoughts of greatness.

She only stopped when Tsunade called after her retreating back. "Stay."

It wasn't a request, but a demand interlaced with an unspoken menace.

Her mind flashed to what Neji told her.

_I don't trust her. We need to watch our backs._

But Tsunade was still her Hokage and her orders were meant to be followed. Tenten didn't want to be accused of treason for disobeying her leader. She _could _pretend that she hadn't heard her and continue walking but what was the point of infuriating her even more? It was obvious that Tsunade was already in a foul mood.

Though she could see Neji – his back was facing her as he politely stepped to the side to allow an older Jounin to pass by him – Tenten glanced back at Tsunade and walked over to her desk. "Yes, Hokage-sama?" She struggled to keep the apprehension out of her voice.

"Tell me, Ten-chan," Tsunade began with a strange light in her eyes, "what do you think? Are you considering joining the Weapons Arsenal?"

Tenten peered at the open door to see that the hallway cleared out and there was only Neji. They locked eyes, his asking hers why she was still there, until Tsunade swiftly shut the door. "Tsunade-sama," Tenten began, her voice firm, "I have no intention of joining."

"I see." The Hokage's knuckles were terribly white. "May I ask why? If it's because you are unsure of your abilities, I reassure you that requesting your presence at this meeting was not a mistake."

"I do not doubt my abilities as a kunoichi." Tenten held her head up with pride. "I simply do not have a desire to be a part of the Arsenal."

"Think very carefully, child," Tsunade warned, her jaw clenched. "You could be passing up the opportunity of a lifetime."

"If I change my mind, I'm sure I could make it to among the Elite." Tenten grinned.

_Cheeky brat._

"No doubt you could," the Hokage agreed smoothly, "but the process would be very slow and complicated; it already is, even for nominees. I suggest you start as soon as possible."

"If I had my heart set on it, I wouldn't let the pace intimidate me. Of course, seeing as I have no want for it, the pace does seem unattractive to me." Tenten cocked her head innocently. "I hope you're not too offended, Tsunade-sama, but the Arsenal does not hold interest for me."

Tsunade's brows bunched furiously. "Listen here; I'm giving you one last chance. Being a part of Konoha's Elite Weapons Arsenal is part of your destiny."

"Luckily I've stuck with Neji for more years than I care count, so this talk about destiny does not throw me." Tenten's aggravation mirrored Tsunade's.

"You're confused, surprised by this great honor." Tsunade went on before Tenten could protest. "I'll forgive you for your insolence for now and give you until tomorrow at sundown to give me your final answer. And it better be the right one. Or the consequences will be…unfavorable."

_Are you threatening me, Hokage?_

"Thank you for that…generous offer," Tenten replied, unable to keep the biting tone out of her voice. "Good day, Tsunade-sama." With that, she strode to the door and let herself out, coming face to face with an impatient Neji.

"Well?" he queried.

"Bullshit," Tenten muttered. "Utter and complete bullshit."

Neji blinked and began walking down the hall. "Perhaps we should get out of earshot from Tsunade before you begin venting."

"That's right, drop the damn suffix." Her voice remained relatively quiet. "She doesn't deserve it at all."

He waited in silence until they reached the stairs. "Want to tell me what this is all about?"

"A weapons arsenal," Tenten spat out scathingly. "_That's_ what she's planning."

"A weapons arsenal," Neji repeated thoughtfully. "What does she plan to do with that?"

Tenten shook her head vigorously. "Just listen to the name. Konoha's Elite Weapons Arsenal_._ It sounds like _we're_ the weapons, not the ones using them. It sounds like Tsunade regards us as_ material objects_ rather than capable shinobi. Oh, you should've seen her – persuading everyone with enticing lies and dreams that will never come true."

"That bad, huh?" Neji started down the staircase.

"And she threatened me!" Tenten exclaimed. "The freaking nerve of that woman!"

Neji 'tched' and turned to look at his teammate. "You need to calm down."

"I'm not joining." Tenten was obstinate. "There's no way in hell anyone can convince me to."

"I don't want you to join either."

"You were right. There's something…something…" She searched for the right word. "…different about Konoha. Something almost worth worrying about."

"Almost?" Neji gave a slight shake of his head. "We _should_ be worried."

"Then what do we do?" Tenten threw her hands up in the air helpfully, as if hoping to pluck a magical solution from thin air.

They quickly silenced themselves as they passed Shizune, lowering their heads respectfully. Because of this, they couldn't catch the searching looks Shizune threw at them. When they had straightened up, Shizune nodded once and continued her way up the stairs.

"What do we do?" Tenten echoed once Shizune was out of earshot. Her voice wavered slightly but her eyes were hard, determined.

"There's nothing we can do." Neji strode into the lobby of Hokage Tower, surveying it once before deeming it empty, except for the dozing receptionist behind the counter.

"Nothing we can do?"

"Not without being accused of treason."

They continued their conversation in hushed voices as they crossed the lobby and out the front door, where they were surprised to see Yamanaka Ino.

Her eyes were still the same clear, bright blue though Tenten frowned at the sight.

_Is that…? No, it must be a trick of the light._

"Ino," Tenten greeted happily, glad to see her friend.

"Oh!" Ino latched herself onto Tenten in a quick hug. "You're back! God, it's been boring with just Forehead to hang around with because she's acting so depressed lately, telling me that she's got to get stronger so she can bring Sasuke back but he's long gone and we lost all trace of him – haven't heard from him in months – but she's all determined and that's annoying so I've been avoiding her and Hinata's nice, I suppose-" Ino glanced at Neji but quickly continued. "-but she's quiet and doesn't appreciate my sense of humor and she went on a mission a couple days ago but she came back yesterday which is good but I'm so glad _you're_ back, Ten-chan!"

Tenten was silent for a moment as she pondered how Ino could talk so quickly without taking a breath or bothering to insert proper punctuation. After deeming a nod was an appropriate answer to Ino's narrative, Tenten smiled. "Wow, I missed a lot, didn't I?"

"You have no idea!" Ino winked once and acknowledged Neji with slight smile in his direction, which he answered with a tiny nod. "Anyway, I was wondering if you've seen Shikamaru?"

"Shikamaru?" Tenten shook her head. "Nope haven't seen him yet, sorry."

Ino's face fell but she gave a shrug. "Ah, that's alright, Ten. I'll just have to keep looking. Thanks anyway. I'll see you around, okay?" Tenten waved and Ino walked off, her hair fluttering behind her.

Neji's eyes caught something and he grabbed onto her wrist as she passed him. "Wait."

Ino looked up at him in surprise. "What is it, Neji?"

"What's that mark on your neck?" He pointed to the spot above her right jugular vein.

"Oh, that?"

Tenten watched as an unmistakable change crossed over her friend's face. The carefree glint vanished from her eyes and was replaced by a hunted, haunted look. They darted around nervously as she clamped her palm over her neck, her muscles tense.

Something clicked in Tenten's brain and she smiled. "Did…Shikamaru give you that?"

Ino didn't answer, although her eyes widened.

Tenten laughed. "A hickey's nothing to get embarrassed about! Though I never thought I'd see the day Yamanaka Ino was embarrassed because of one. Really, Ino, it's ok if Shikamaru gave you a hickey."

"Tenten…" Ino lowers her voice. "Shikamaru and I were walking home from training…and it was late and dark…and then all of a sudden…"

"I get it, Ino," Tenten cut in, placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "It's a hickey. But your secret's safe with me."

Ino dropped her eyes to the ground and nodded once before darting away.

"Tenten, that mark," Neji began but Tenten interrupted him.

"Don't get involved in Ino's love life," Tenten advised him, smirking slightly. "It's best you stay out of it."

Neji shook his head ruefully. _I'm just paranoid…_

.

.

The little girl knelt on a dark velvet cushion, eyes closed, knees poking out from underneath her ripped black dress. It was the same one she had 'disappeared' in. Her hair hung about her sunken, gaunt, skeletal-like face in tangled, matted clumps like brambles. The skin was stretched taut across her cheek bones, the rosy blush gone and substituted with a deathly white.

And her eyes…

The disfiguration was more apparent…

The temple was only and dusty, its exterior already starting to crumble and allow the late afternoon light to make its way in. Burning incense filled the air with its pungent aromas, not unlike fresh blood and burning flesh. The smoke drifted around the girl like a vulture circling a dead carcass; slowly but surely, positive that it would have its feast.

Her mouth did not move but voices wafted around her, chanting things, puzzling things, things that she could only dream of understanding. But perhaps it was better that she could not comprehend. They would only corrupt her already-soiled mind.

_Immortality to last through the ages…_

_The Ultimate Being and his Incessant Army…_

She nodded like she understood…

_Chanted names and verses…forever remembered throughout history…_

_An army…one to be feared…with undead servants…_

Scrunching her face like she was deep in thought.

_All powerful…indestructible…_

_Rival the Gods…no…even more formidable than the Gods…_

Curving her lip into a slight smile like she could picture it all.

_Coveted…I will own everything…_

_And you, dear little Kogane, my helper, will-_

Her eyes flew open suddenly and peered throughout the temple, interrupting the voice. Someone was approaching, drawing nearer. The fool…

She backed into a dark corner and crouched amongst the shadows, wrapping her arms around her like a protective cocoon. She waited and listened, her fingers groping among the scattered cushions for her curved dagger. Grasping the smooth handle, she gave a satisfied sigh and held it in ready position.

"He's coming…"

The previous Head of the Kogane clan had once been a picture of enormous pride and power. Age had gotten the better of him, however, and left him weak, frail, and vulnerable. His skin looked three sized too big, the way it hung on him like an oversized gown, and all that covered his bald head was a thin layer of white hairs. The droopy eyes were practically blind, filled with countless cataracts, and hidden by deep wrinkles. But time hadn't robbed him of his renowned wisdom.

She watched her grandfather glide over to the fallen statue of their Creator God and kneel before it so his back was turned. He bowed his head and folded his hands in front of him, muttering a string of prayers. Curious, the girl crept closer until she could catch what he said.

"…Sadao-sama missing, especially after his daughter left without a trace. His wife is delirious with grief, especially after she found her sister dead this morning…"

The girl smiled to herself. Her aunt had been so happy to see her…

"…everyone is suspicious of one another, pointing fingers like juvenile children. Help me, give me strength to guide my clan through these troubling times. We could well be destroyed if you don't…"

_Now, child._

"…wish the shinobi hadn't left. They would have-" But what the old man thought the shinobi could do would never be known.

The girl had launched herself onto him, her thin body overpowering his even-thinner frame. She smashed him to the ground, pinning him down with one hand on his bony chest and the other hovering just above his heart.

"Wait." The voice rang through the temple, clear as day. "Don't kill him."

She wiped the sweat from her brow with the backside of her hand. Glancing down at the old man, the girl was surprised to see that he was unconscious. "What? Why?"

"He may be of use."

"What use is he?" She shifted her body slightly, pressing the blade against her grandfather's throat. "He's already knocking on Death's door."

"He is wise."

"I have no use for him." The girl pressed harder onto his neck, her face taking on a look that no sane six year old should possess.

"But _I _do. And you will do as I say."

The girl did not answer, instead removing the dagger and staring intensely with her golden eyes at the thin line of red that appeared on his neck.

"Change him," the voice ordered. "Help him bridge the gap between his current life and his next. Do not trifle with me, child. I do not take well to disobedience."

Frowning, the girl reluctantly pricked her finger on the tip of the blade. A bead of blood oozed out, dark red almost black, and she swiped it over the blade, leaving a bloody streak. She began the ritual without hesitation, chanting the words that she had spoken many times already.

_My third murder,_ she mused.

_No, _she corrected herself, _my third change. I am not killing, merely sending them onto their next life._

"Let him go to his new life," the voice directed. "Let him go to his new home."

The girl watched as the old man disappeared, vanishing in a whirlwind of musky forest scents carried on cutting gusts of wind. She hadn't killed her grandfather. She had given him a gift.

The gift of time.

He would exist forever in a serene bliss strictly controlled by her. And the voice.

Her eternal partner.

"You let an old man live?" The girl scoffed silently. "You've gone soft."

The voice chuckled darkly, his laugh sounding like a swarm of horrendous bats beating their horrible leathery wings. "Not in the slightest, child. Not in the slightest…"

* * *

**AERY'S NOTE:** Now, wasn't that bright? -laughs-

Now, you might have noticed the various references to eyes and such throughout these two chapter and you'll be seeing more of these references. The appearance of one's eye will play a significant role in the story, one that I hope you'll figure out as the chapter accumulate. Eyes are the windows to our souls, after all. :)

Every encounter with a different character will have a plot hint or clue piggybacked onto it. Hopefully they will give you a vague picture of what will happen next? But they won't jump out at you. You've got to use inferations and think outside the box.

Who knows their character quotes? Haha if you have an idea as to who this 'voice' is, please refrain from broadcasting it in a review. Instead, leave me a PM in my inbox and I'll get back to you. I don't want to spoil it for anyone who wants to figure out who our mysterious antagonist is by themself!

Anyway, the next chapter should be posted in a few days! Please **review**! If you don't, I know where to find you!

Just kidding!

...But seriously.

~AERYFORM:3


End file.
